


Of More Use Than a Crown

by Magnolia822



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Sex Toys, Wanking Comment Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnolia822/pseuds/Magnolia822
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is out doing the shopping when a recently reanimated Arthur finds his porn stash and a strange cylindrical object. Merlin's fleshlight. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of More Use Than a Crown

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill (of my own prompt :p) for albymangroves's [Wankfest](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/23063.html) over on LJ.

Arthur couldn’t find his crown. Of course he couldn’t wear it in public because Merlin insisted that such things were frowned upon and people would think he was odd. As far as Arthur was concerned, these modern Londoners had no sense of style. And he could do whatever he wanted in private, thank you very much. 

Merlin’s flat was small, though—it had to be around somewhere. Arthur rifled through drawers and searched under the bed. There was nothing there but a thick layer of dust and a wooden box. Arthur stared at it a moment, intrigued as to what Merlin would want to hide from him. Perhaps it was some magical artefact from Camelot. 

It was probably nothing. Still, the box seemed to call out to him, and Arthur finally gave into his curiosity and opened the lid. 

After his surprise faded, he grinned at the naked man staring up at him with a rather sizeable erection in hand. Oh, he knew exactly what this was—it was Merlin’s ‘pornography’ stash. Arthur had seen such things on the square thing Merlin called a laptop, but he’d had no idea there were entire picture books of the stuff. He flipped the pages, and his cock started hardening as the images got dirtier and more graphic. One man was licking the private hole of another—Gods, and Merlin had probably wanked to this very picture. 

Arthur had always known about Merlin’s proclivity for men. It echoed his own. Yet back in Camelot he’d been king and had married a woman as was expected. Here, in this new world, men often lived together as partners. There was something incredibly freeing about it, but also frightening. Arthur had once been used to taking what he wanted, but though he’d always wanted Merlin, Merlin had always remained just out of reach. He knew now it was because of the magic . . . among other things. 

But here he was with Merlin in this new time, where men did such things openly. There were no more secrets between them. His whole body tingled.

There were other things in the box—more picture books, a phial of something that Arthur suspected was lubricant, similar to the oil he’d once used to slick himself when he took his pleasure. But another object was entirely foreign. It was about a foot long, cylindrical, crystal clear. He turned it around in his hands, frowning. One of the sides had a plush, bulbous surface with a slot in the middle, like a woman’s gash. Arthur pushed his fingers inside. Oh. Oh! 

His erection throbbed in response to the tight sensation, and there was no doubt in his mind as to the cylinder’s purpose. Merlin had put his prick inside of it, had used it as one would the hole of a man or a woman. 

A deep and urgent flair of arousal rippled through his belly. He pushed his fingers into the object again and bit his lip. Merlin had gone out to do the shopping and wouldn’t be back for at least another hour, if previous experience was any indication. Arthur looked towards the door, hesitant, but his body had already decided for him. 

He removed his pants, gave his cock a hard tug, and got onto the bed. 

Arthur held his erection away from his body with one hand and the cylinder the other. It seemed simple enough. He slid the plush surface experimentally over the head of his cock, hissing as he started to press inside. He didn’t want to spend so soon. Abandoning the object for a moment, he ran his fingers along the length of his cock to tease himself. He felt the heft of his bollocks and squeezed them. 

It had been a while since he’d given into anything but a cursory wank, and he admired his thick, rigid length. The veins on the shaft stood out, sensitive to touch. He rubbed his thumb over the slit and gathered the early seed, and then began to stroke, pausing to retrieve the lubricant, which was slippery and cool between his fingers. He applied a liberal amount to his cock, so much that it threatened to mess the sheets between his thighs. 

Arthur thrust into his fist, his cock growing harder. His foreskin pulled back to reveal the wet, spongy head of his prick. He imagined Merlin sucking it into his mouth. 

Who knew how many times Merlin had been on this very bed, using himself in a similar manner. Perhaps he would take the cylinder and thrust his cock into it, all the while thinking of Arthur. Wanting his cock inside of Arthur instead. All of those long, lonely years—or perhaps they hadn’t been so lonely. Maybe Merlin’d had many willing partners to fill him with their cocks, and to fill with his own. Instead of inspiring jealousy, however, the thought only inflamed his lust. How beautiful Merlin would look: open and messy and used. As long as Arthur got to be the one to finally claim him. 

Not able to wait a minute longer, Arthur grabbed the cylinder and pushed himself inside. The pressure was exquisite. He moaned and fucked up with his hips, burying himself into its recesses. His prick speared deeply, squeezed by the innards of the thing. He was so hard, Gods, so ready to spend. He drew back and held his breath, tensing his muscles to stop the impending climax. When he was sure he was no longer on the precipice, he used more lubricant on the slit of the cylinder and ran it over the length of his prick, wetting himself further. His cock leapt at the touch. Maybe Merlin had performed a similar action, teased himself to the brink of madness until he finally gave in. 

Arthur tugged on his bollocks and brought the cylinder back onto his cock. He could feel the abundant seed building inside of him. In his mind it was Merlin he was fucking, Merlin he was ready to fill with his release. His prick was hard as iron, visible through the clear material of the cylinder. He stared, mesmerized as it surged and withdrew. 

A low tingling began inside him, deep in his sack. Again he pulled himself free to stave off his release. His cock blurted early seed onto his belly. Recklessly, he tasted it, licking it from his fingers as though it were Merlin’s essence instead of his own. 

This time, when he gave in, he groaned and began to fuck into the thing with quick snapping hips. He used both hands, now slick from the sweat of frustration. The room filled with obscene sounds of flesh and lubricant and his own moans. He wasn’t going to be able to stop. 

But he did. Somehow, with the effort of a thousand men, he stopped just as he was about to slip over the edge and held himself deep in the clench of the thing—in Merlin—while early spasms shivered through his body. His cock throbbed and his hips moved in tight circles he couldn’t control. He watched, mouth open, as he unsheathed his prick again. It was jerking almost painfully. Even the slightest pressure would set him off. 

He heard a quiet gasp. 

“ _Arthur_.” 

He was too out of his mind to be embarrassed, panting out his desperate need. “Merlin. I—”

His cock twitched as he took in Merlin’s shocked expression, arousal so clear in his eyes. He dropped the bag he was holding and with a few quick strides was across the room, kneeling next to Arthur on the bed. 

Arthur almost cried when Merlin reached out and stroked him gently.

“You’re so ready.” Merlin’s voice was hoarse. 

Arthur writhed with the next touch. “Merlin.” 

“I want to see you.” 

“Yes. Gods. Please.” 

It was almost as though he were watching from above. Merlin took the cylinder in hand pushed it down onto Arthur’s aching prick. He grunted, the air gusting out of him. 

“Do it.” Merlin stroked him again and his climax peaked, blinding and hot. He pulsed into the cylinder endlessly, wave after wave cresting over him and finally leaving him limp and boneless. When it was finished and he couldn’t bear the pressure anymore, Merlin released him and leaned down. He pressed a kiss to the tip of Arthur’s softening prick. 

“I see you’ve been keeping yourself occupied while I was out,” Merlin said. 

Arthur couldn’t muster a retort. “I was looking for my crown.” 

Merlin smirked at him. He held up the cylinder, full of Arthur’s thick seed. “You know, somehow I think we might put this to better use.”


End file.
